Adult Status
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Nozomi and Eri are in an adult relationship, well... by definition at least. [NOZOERI]
1. Chapter 1, something sudden

Disclaimer: Don't own LoveLive! or the characters. But this story is mine.

**Chapter 1. Something Sudden**

* * *

"So… Tell us! How's adult life?"

"We just started college, Honoka. You can barely call that adulthood."

"But you enjoy an adult relationship with Nozomi, right?"

Eri almost spat out her juice at Kotori's rather forward question. Umi, however, was much less graceful and choked on the fruit tart she swallowed too quickly. Since midterm season had ended, she and the current senior trio had arranged a small reunion to catch up. The younger ones were in the midst of practice and would be joining them later, whereas Nozomi was unable to attend entirely because she still had one paper left due tomorrow. Eri desperately regretted that this reunion happened without her girlfriend.

"Where… where did that come from, Kotori?"

Eri stuttered. Kotori was surprisingly blunt at times, and the only one who could only outwit that was Nozomi. The said girl merely smiled, with a quite innocent looking one at that.

"Just curious."

Eri silently noted that there could be other, better things to be curious of.

"And I thought Umi and I could get some tips."

Poor Umi choked on her fruit tart again.

* * *

Eri sighed. Not so long after Kotori's second forward comment, the younger ones had arrived with Nico. Thankfully Kotori chose not to flabbergast the other girls as well and the topic was never brought up again. However, that didn't mean it did not keep popping back up in Eri's head. She was alone on the walk back home and most of her thoughts revolved around that particular question. Were Nozomi and she in an adult relationship? Well, they were legally adults. And they were in a relationship…

Eri blushed and covered her face a bit before she unlocked the apartment door. Though she had never seen or read such mature content, she knew exactly what Kotori had meant by an "adult relationship." She and Nozomi kissed daily – and hourly if they could. Eri couldn't get enough of Nozomi's kisses. They were sweet, tender, and even a tad playful – exactly how one would describe the violet haired girl. And to be quite honest, Eri was sure Nozomi loved the kisses as much she did. Not to be too full of herself, but there were multiple occasions in which Nozomi would surprise her with a kiss; there were even more of those in which Nozomi refused to do anything until Eri kissed her. Eri locked the door behind her as she smiled at the fond memories. She took off her shoes and padded her way to the kitchen first. Her thoughts wandered more about their relationship as she poured herself some water. They wandered even more as she drank the refreshment. Nozomi and she had touched each other in ways that was more or less not publicly decent, at least not in Eri's standards. But they had yet to go… that far.

The blonde groaned and further buried her face into her palm. How Umi didn't already die of embarrassment with Kotori was a wonder to Eri. While here she was standing in her apartment, unable to process more than drinking because she dwelled on one question that made her blush everywhere.

* * *

"Erichi?"

Eri turned her attention to the living room at the call of her name. The scene that greeted her was asking for another kiss. Their living room where both girls usually worked on their studies was a mess obviously. There were numerous photos that the violet girl had taken; Nozomi always had an interest in filming and it came to no surprise that she was currently taking classes in film and photography. There were even more countless papers – some crumpled, others with endless proofread marks. Eri assumed those must be the many drafts of the essay Nozomi had to write. Eri mindlessly wondered what the assignment's topic was as she walked over to the said girl who was in the midst of the mess.

"Welcome h... home."

Nozomi greeted her with a yawn. She obviously had not yet caught up on the lack of sleep she had for the past few days. The last time Eri saw Nozomi was before she left for the day's classes and that was at noon. So the girl could not have gotten more than six hours of sleep. At that thought, Eri couldn't help leaning over to give a kiss.

"Good evening, sleepy head. Did you finally finish your paper?"

"Mm… wait did you say evening?"

The blonde giggled as Nozomi frantically searched for her phone to check the time. Indeed it was already time for dinner and the violet haired girl sheepishly chided herself.

"I guess my nap went longer than I thought."

"When did you fall asleep?"

"Hmm… I think around three. Or maybe four?"

"I think you need to sleep more."

Nozomi merely pouted and burrowed herself more into Eri, murmuring along the lines that she wanted to be awake when Eri was up. Eri wondered if it was too soon to give her girlfriend another kiss for being cute. She probably would be spoiling the girl too much. But then again, she already had been spoiling her so one more kiss wouldn't matter. That's how Eri convinced herself as she kissed Nozomi on the lips this time.

* * *

"So how was the meeting with the girls?"

Nozomi had taken a shower while Eri prepared dinner. The two were now at the dinner table eating a Russian cuisine that became one of Nozomi's favorite dishes. It was Eri's way of rewarding Nozomi for finishing her assignment, on top of the many kisses that is. Eri commented that it was almost like old times. There was no change in their dynamics, per se, but it had been weird to see the younger one as third years and second years. Nozomi jokingly asked if that meant Honoka had not matured since. They shared a laugh until that led Eri to think on that particular topic.

"Speaking of mature, Kotori asked about something… like that…"

Nozomi tilted her head in question, silently urging Eri to continue.

"She asked if we were in an adult relationship."

"Oh."

Eri expected more of a comment, but with such a short answer she looked up at Nozomi's face for more of a response. To her dismay, Nozomi's was rather blank as if nothing had happened. Feeling awkward, Eri added on what had been on her mind for the past few hours.

"Are we?"

"Hm?"

Nozomi had to be playing innocent right now, Eri thought.

"Are we… in an adult relationship?"

"Well… we are both legally adults and in a relationship."

Definitely playing innocent.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, then what did you mean?"

Nozomi smirked. Eri blushed. She loved Nozomi, but sometimes she thought this side of her girlfriend would kill her of embarrassment sooner or later. She grumbled while the violet haired girl just sat there. Smiling. She stood up from the table with her finished dishes. Nozomi followed suit.

"Do you want to be?"

Nozomi asked as they put their dishes in the sink. Eri faltered in her movements. She knew what Nozomi meant, but she took the bait.

"Be what?"

"Be in an adult relationship."

Eri stopped washing the dishes and looked at Nozomi. Just as the earlier clarification, Nozomi was serious. There was no hint of teasing or mischief. There was only that look. That look Nozomi always had whenever they talked on a serious topic. It was the look which Nozomi seemed the all-knowing and as "spiritual" as she used to say about her tarot cards. It was the same look that Nozomi had when Eri pushed herself too far – the one that urged Eri to think more of herself. It was the look that Eri fell in love with, the one that made her heart flutter.

It was the one look that made Eri utterly honest.

"I do."


	2. Chapter 2, something new

A/N: Actually I don't know why I put an A/N. I don't have anything to say except I don't own LoveLive! nor the characters. Please if I did, there'd be more focus on Nozomi and Eri (and they'd be definite canon).

**Chapter 2. Something New**

* * *

How they ended up in the bed from the kitchen was a blur. How they stripped down to their undergarments was an even bigger mystery. The only thing that Eri was sure of was that there was intensity between her and Nozomi. It was the type she hadn't felt before, at least not in this context. If their kisses and touches had been sweet before, now was pure passion. This defined passion. This… gave her no room to think. Eri surprisingly had a hard time catching up to Nozomi's assertiveness. Whereas the blonde was still a tad shy and more experimental, Nozomi asserted immediate dominance. She was claiming her love. She was claiming Eri.

That is, until she decided to stop.

Eri looked at her questioningly, albeit out of breath. She noted how much she missed Nozomi's weight on top of her as the said girl sat up abruptly. She missed the tingle, the touch. She missed Nozomi's lips. She followed Nozomi and hoped the girl would kiss her again like before. She whimpered when a finger stopped her.

"Are you sure?"

It was such a simple question. But it was a powerful one. By one question, all of Eri's senses woke up with an alert. They would be crossing that line. That realization hit Eri like a freight train. She gulped and gripped onto the sheets. She hadn't noticed she was shaking until Nozomi held her in an embrace.

"We don't have to rush…"

Nozomi stated. Eri wondered – worried, more or less – if that was disappointment. As if Nozomi knew of her worries, the twin-tailed girl gave her kisses: One on the lips, one on the forehead, and finally one on the nose. She received two more, one under each eye. Her eyes must have been teary. Nozomi had a tendency to do that.

"I know, but… I want to…"

Nozomi kissed her again.

"But you aren't ready."

It was a statement. Nozomi knew, and of course Eri knew. While she was pleasantly surprised by how intense their love could get, Eri was still surprised by the extent of it. It was exciting. But it was new. Eri didn't know the extent of how much Nozomi knew of… this, but it was definitely unknown territory for herself. She could go only so far with no knowledge. Of course she had Nozomi to rely on, but she didn't want it to be disappointing. Well, she didn't know what to expect so she couldn't really be disappointed… but what if it was something she actually didn't like or if she wasn't good for Nozomi? Not that she worried Nozomi would stop loving her if this went awry… but it was natural to want to be the best to someone you loved. And though she didn't admit it often, Eri knew she was a tad of a perfectionist. When matters came to Nozomi she wanted it to be perfect. She sighed and hugged her girlfriend.

"Erichi…"

Eri merely mumbled something of a reply into Nozomi's shoulder.

"I'm more than happy that I'm with you. This… isn't something we have to do unless you want to. Unless you're ready."

Eri didn't utter a word. She just held tighter to the twin-tailed girl. She appreciated Nozomi's unending generosity. Nozomi was Eri's anchor – her reason for stability. Despite the level-headedness and charisma she was known for, she was an utter mess under stress and handling emotions. Why else would she be shaking at the thought of expanding her relationship with Nozomi? What would the girls think of their of their ex student council president as such a scaredy-cat? Actually cross out that thought. She never wanted the girls to find out about this side of their relationship. Especially Kotori.

"How about we just call it a day and sleep on it for now?"

Eri agreed quietly as they cuddled underneath the sheets. Once they were all settled, she realized they were only in their underwear. She further buried herself under the blankets. Nozomi giggled at her embarrassment.

* * *

It had been a week since that day. And yet Eri could not concentrate in class, much less think of anything else. Her notes consisted of unintelligent… were these words or doodles? She couldn't really tell herself. Unfortunately, her state hadn't improved by lunch. And Nico obviously noticed.

"Are you going to eat your lunch by staring at that empty spoon?"

"Huh?"

"You're holding an empty spoon."

Nico mimicked Eri's pose.

"With a mouth half open, staring into space. Here, this is what you look like."

Nico then mimicked Eri's face. Despite the fact that it was herself that Nico resembled, Eri uncharacteristically snorted at how ridiculous Nico looked. When Nico gave her a glare, she apologized amongst her giggles and actually started to eat. But she didn't get more than a bite because she stopped when Nico asked if anything was wrong. She wouldn't say anything was wrong per se, something was on her mind but not wrong. So of course, Eri promptly answered that everything was fine and continued to eat. Much to Eri's surprise, however, the black-haired girl didn't let the topic slide as she usual did. It surprised Eri even more her friend hit off the bat and asked if it had to with Nozomi. Eri stuttered that no, it did not. Nico snorted at that of course. The short girl sported her condescending smirk.

"Oh please. You're always like that when it comes to Nozomi."

"I hate you, Nico."

* * *

The sunset was pretty. It had a tint of purple that reminded Eri of Nozomi. It was the same shade her hair sported right out of a shower. Nozom's hair had this indescribable sparkling beauty from the water. And when the water drops reflected under the sunlight… Eri wondered to what divine being she owed to be able to see such a beauty every day. It was a blessing that this beauty was hers, and she was even more grateful to be the beautiful Nozomi's. On one hand she was happy with where Nozomi and she were in their relationship and had appreciated Nozomi's words of that night. On the other hand, it was as if something had been awakened inside of Eri. Something… that she couldn't control or suppress. It could only be quenched by the passion she felt that night. Nothing was as exciting, as thrilling.

Nico had been surprisingly calm and gave actual advice this predicament of Eri's. The advice was actually so sound that Eri thought perhaps she was making too big of a deal out of it. Where and how Nico had that wisdom, Eri decided to ask of later if she ever decided she wanted to know more of her friend's private life. For now, Eri was busy mentally preparing herself to bring the conclusion of that discussion up to Nozomi later, back in the privacy of their bedroom. For now, she waited for Nozomi's class to end.

* * *

"I think we should try again tonight."

"Huh?"

"I want us to try… that… again."

"Erichi, really, we don't have to rush."

"We're not… I'm not rushing! I really do want to."

Eri was frustrated. Nozomi was treating her like a child. No matter what she said Nozomi thought it was too fast.

"Alright. I might still be a bit scared but that doesn't mean I'm not ready."

Nozomi changed expressions. Her face once frustrated, was now intrigued. Whether that meant good or bad, Eri had yet to know. She decided it was good when she received a kiss and was pushed onto the bed. She dimly noted that she once again ended up on the bottom.

"We're not going to do it tonight."

Nozomi stated as they pulled away for air. The blonde started to protest, but her partner shushed her.

"We're going to do something a little differently."

Eri was confused. So when Nozomi told her to act as she asked, she did.


	3. Chapter 3, something different

A/N: So by the time I upload a new chapter, I usually had half of the next chapter (or at least a third of) written as well. That's how my updates were fairly quick. However, I have not yet written chapter 4 yet. So as a means to buy time for myself, expect no update unless there are 10+ reviews for this chapter. Meaning, if you decide to favorite/follow my fic, might as well write a review as well.

Also I don't own LoveLive! or the characters. Just this story.

**Chapter 3. Something Different**

* * *

This was new. Or rather, it was different. They were in bed together, in their undergarments, just like that particular night from a week ago. But everything felt so different. Eri was very certain that it did, but she just couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe it was just her determination to get through with it. Or maybe it was Nozomi's statement that they were going to do something differently. Or maybe it was Nozomi's forwardness in general. To be honest, Eri always thought she was the so-called wearer of pants in their relationship. This was not to say she was easily dominant, nor was Nozomi naturally submissive, but… just personality-wise, Eri was more of the leader and Nozomi was the supporter. It was similar to when she was the student council's president and Nozomi the vice president. When she took the lead, Nozomi supported her from behind. Nozomi may have followed her words, but Eri relied on Nozomi's so much more. Their relationship was of similar dynamics.

And yet here they were. Nozomi straddled Eri's lap as Eri patiently waited for whatever her girlfriend had in mind.

"Erichi, I'm going to show you something…"

Nozomi started to say as she held one of Eri's hands.

"Something that I've thought… that I've wanted for a long time."

She placed the same hand on top of her left breast. Eri breathed in sharply.

"And I want you to just see it. Feel it for now."

Eri's own heart beat faster. Louder.

"Trust me and follow my lead. Can you do that for me?"

Did she trust Nozomi? With all of her heart, of course. Eri nodded vigorously as she momentarily forgot how to use her voice when emerald eyes shyly met her azure ones.

* * *

Nozomi moved their hands directly above her breasts this time. Eri breathed faster. Even though Nozomi still had her bra on… this was… Eri gulped. Nozomi asked her to leave her hand there while she moved to take the said clothing off. The blonde now touched skin. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to curl her fingers around… Eri couldn't finish the thought. She didn't dare. She closed her eyes, praying Nozomi to tell her something. Anything.

"Open your eyes, Erichi."

Such a simple request never had been more difficult. When she listened, Eri witnessed Nozomi fondling her other breast with her own hand. By instinct, she pulled back. Or so she would have done, but Nozomi kept her in place; Her other hand firmly rested on top of Eri's. Eri wondered if Nozomi wanted her to do the same thing. But when she tried to move her hand in the same manner, Nozomi shook her head.

"Just watch me for now."

The blonde nodded in response. But to be quite honest, she wasn't sure how well she could. She knew her face was a deep red without a doubt. It took all of her will not to close her eyes or dart her gaze away. She wasn't sure what her girlfriend was thinking, but Eri hoped the idea would become clearer before she died of her own body heat from embarrassment.

"Before we started going out… I got lonely in my old apartment and would think of you."

Eri struggled to move her focus to Nozomi's lips, her voice instead.

"And I would touch myself… like this."

Eri dumbly noted her efforts were futile as her eyes went back to where she was trying not to stare.

"And I wondered what it would feel like if it were your hands…"

Then Nozomi's hand left. Eri's eyes followed it to Nozomi's mouth. Her eyes widened when Nozomi's tongue darted out and licked her own fingers. The air noticeably became drier… and even ridiculously more so when Nozomi's fingers returned to pinch a noticeably hardened nipple.

"If it were your tongue…"

Eri wondered what it would feel like as well as she unconsciously licked her lips. She also noticed the small changes in Nozomi. The said girl was breathing a tad faster, a tad uneven. Her back was slightly arched. And Eri felt the slightest, the faintest pressure from Nozomi on her legs.

"I wondered how you would touch me..."

Azure eyes followed a hand trailing lower, caressing the flat stomach along the way. Her own hands were also moved lower to Nozomi's thighs. While Eri slightly missed the feel of a beating heart under her fingertips, the sensation of touching Nozomi –anywhere and everywhere – was delightfully arousing. Her hands were close to the one spot that was yet to be… revealed, hidden by clothing. She felt heat rising on her face and… under her hands. And for some reason she felt relief – relief that whatever this feeling was, Nozomi was feeling it as well. Eri was utmost certain her face was entirely red when Nozomi's hand disappeared in sight, under the final article of clothing… toward a particularly wet spot.

"I wondered where you would touch first… would it be here?"

Eri could only guess where "here" meant, but she saw Nozomi's hand making circular motions.

"Or would it be… further…"

Eri held her breath.

"Inside?"

Her heart skipped a beat when Nozomi gasped. Subconsciously she gripped Nozomi's thighs tighter as Nozomi clenched them on her sides. Nozomi's fingers were somewhere doing something… and whereas before Eri worried what those details were, and whether if those were details she could reenact, none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered was Nozomi. Eri's sole focus was on Nozomi. Of how the girl writhed. Trembled. Arched. Of how the girl panted. Moaned. Gasped. Of how her name sounded so differently on those lips.

And when her lover finally came undone, Eri only thought of one thing. One word.

'Mine.'

* * *

Eri was unsure of what to do. Nozomi leaned on Eri's shoulder, breathing in shallow pants. Her arms were around Eri's shoulders, clinging on for support as the violet-haired girl came down from her orgasmic high. And the blonde just wanted to hold Nozomi as well. Watching Nozomi orgasm flared something inside of Eri. Something possessive. She had this need to hold Nozomi. To claim her. But Nozomi asked her to do as told… Eri fidgeted.

"Erichi?"

Nozomi said her name in a worried, albeit out of breath.

"Can I hold you?"

Eri requested. Nozomi let out a breathless laugh and said yes. Eri reveled at the feel of holding Nozomi after an intimate moment. She thought of what Nozomi had just showed her, of what Nozomi wanted her to do. Eri wasn't sure what she was so afraid of before. All she wanted to do now was to do the same to her love. If it meant she could see Nozomi at her most beautiful moment… If it meant to hear her name called out of want and desire by Nozomi… Eri was more than willing. No, she needed this. It was a need to shower Nozomi with love, praise, adoration… everything and anything. She tightened her hold on her girlfriend and looked up to meet Nozomi's eyes.

Emerald eyes twinkled. Under those eyes… Eri blushed. They simultaneously leaned toward each other and met the other's lips. The kiss was chaste, but possessiveness inside Eri grew. Before she realized what she was doing, Eri flipped their positions, pushing Nozomi onto the mattress. She changed the kiss into a more passionate one, battling Nozomi's tongue with her own for dominance. She swallowed in Nozomi's surprised gasp delightfully.

In the back of her head, a speck of her rationality worried if Nozomi disliked the sudden forwardness. A worry that soon evaporated once she felt Nozomi's arms circled around her shoulders once more.

When they had to part for air, Eri glazed over Nozomi's face, her body, taking in every detail. Her body glistened with sweat. Her lips were swollen from the many kisses. Her cheeks flushed with the color red. Shyly, she met Nozomi's gaze once more and asked one question.

"Can I?"

Eri was nervous, but for a different reason. Nozomi had already stated they were not doing that tonight. But if they didn't… Eri wasn't sure how to handle this sudden surge of desire. She had always wanted Nozomi, but this… this was an entirely different level – one that she needed Nozomi to help her figure it out. The air grew heavier as she waited for a response.

Nozomi gave her a short, chaste kiss.

"How could I ever say no to you?"

That was Nozomi's answer. And that was all the encouragement Eri needed for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4, something wonderful

A/N: Own nothing but story. And sorry for a late update.

**Chapter 4: Something Wonderful**

* * *

It was unnerving, but in the best way possible.

Eri leaned down to give her lover a kiss on the lips. She gave a kiss on Nozomi's forehead, Nozomi's nose… one on each cheek, just like their daily routine. Then, she ventured a little further, a little lower: a kiss on the girl's neck, another on her collarbone., a third above her heart. Eri was slowly but surely marking her territory on Nozomi. Tonight will be the first time to make this trail, but it will definitely not be the last. Eri noted.

"Erichi…"

The way her partner breathed out her name in such a soft whisper did wonders to Eri. It was amazing – for a lack of better wording. It was fascinating. Unbelievably wonderful. Her name rolled off of Nozomi's tongue the way chocolate would melt inside her mouth. It was remarkably sweet. Each syllable sounded like the pleasant melody of a song. It would be the perfect lullaby except ironically she would be fully awake. All of her nerves were on alert. Her ears strained to hear every soft sigh, every gasp, and every moan that rumbled from Nozomi's throat. Her fingers claimed every patch of skin. Her tongue tasted every part of the claimed territory.

Her lips found Nozomi's breasts that her hands were touching earlier. Eri already loved the feel of Nozomi's skin on her lips, but when she took in one nipple into her mouth… that itself was another level of wonder. Before she saw, she felt Nozomi squirm. With every flick of her tongue, Nozomi would twitch. With every suckle, Nozomi would arch her back. To move even closer to Eri. Ridiculously, impossibly closer when Eri switched sides.

Eri moved her arms underneath Nozomi when her girlfriend had arched her back. It wasn't as if Nozomi would suddenly disappear into mid-air – though the said twin-tailed girl would disagree, with what she was feeling – but Eri felt the need to secure Nozomi in her arms. Quite literally. Not that Nozomi seemed to mind. Rather Nozomi also moved her arms around Eri's neck. Her hold tightened with every breath she took.

Like a man drinking water in the middle of the desert, Eri didn't want to move away from Nozomi's breasts. But with utmost control, Eri separated herself. For a moment she merely looked at her handiwork: a sweaty, heavy breathing Nozomi underneath. Eri gave one more lick at one of the hardened peaks before she dared to ask a simple yet powerful question.

"Nozomi… Tell me where you want me."

Eri vaguely knew where to go. Nozomi did demonstrate earlier after all. But it was a confirmation. A confirmation that what Eri had done made Nozomi want… that made Nozomi need Eri. If Eri were herself merely hours ago, she wouldn't even have dared to think such a thing. She wasn't as naïve as she was in high school and she knew well that this was a power play. She was dominating Nozomi. She always thought, and still did think of herself and Nozomi as equals in their relationship. No one was the dominant or the submissive one… but something had awoken inside Eri. As much as she were Nozomi's, as much as she knew Nozomi was hers… She needed the confirmation. She needed Nozomi to give her the power to claim. To dominate. No… rather, she was demanding the power.

And she was granted.

Nozomi was incapable of speech at the moment; Eri was quite proud of herself. Instead the violet-haired girl opted to move Eri's fingers to her mouth. Eri was confused. She was still aroused by the sight of Nozomi sensually licking and sucking one… two of her fingers. But she was confused nonetheless. She assumed she was needed… elsewhere.

Her confusion was soon dismissed, however when Nozomi let go of her fingers to drag them down her body. Lower. And lower. Until they reached that particular spot.

Eri's breath hitched.

"I need you here…"

It was hot.

"I need you to touch me here…"

Ridiculously…

"Erichi."

Hot.

With confidence she didn't know she possessed, Eri moved her fingers, finding a bundle of nerves. Nozomi's moans told Eri that she was doing the right thing. Experimentally, Eri moved them faster, a little harder. She saw Nozomi grip the sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Nozomi seemed like she was close. Oh so close. But not enough. Eri wondered what was missing… What more she had to do? What did Nozomi say earlier… what was considered even further…

Then realization hit Eri.

She moved her fingers. While her thumb still applied pressure to the nerves from before, her hand almost stilled its movement. Much to Nozomi's frustration. Eri's fingers were so close. So close. But they weren't moving.

"Nozomi…"

Eri's lover writhed, moving her hips to encourage Eri to move.

"Do you want me here…?"

Eri's index finger traced the entrance. She could be a tease, better – or worse in this case – than Nozomi, when she wanted to be.

"… Inside?"

Eri reveled at how her girlfriend could only groan out a yes with urgency. Nozomi seemed like she was at time's end whereas Eri felt like she had all the time in the world. She slowly, finally entered Nozomi. Eri's breath grew heavier at the first sensation of being inside Nozomi. She first noted how wet Nozomi was.

"Ah!"

Between the two, Nozomi was more of the soft-spoken one. She rarely raised her voice, if ever. So when Nozomi let out a scream, it was a surprise for Eri. Eri froze, worried she might have hurt Nozomi. It took her a moment, but Eri relaxed and slowly moved her fingers when Nozomi's endlessly moaned soon after. Nozomi groaned. Begged. Whimpered. Every and any sound possible tumbled out of Nozomi. Eri's appreciation of Nozomi's vocals grew even more when the girl moaned out Eri's name like a mantra.

Now Eri wasn't the most religious, or spiritual as Nozomi would say, person. But she thought what she was doing to Nozomi was the most sacred act she had ever done. She felt Nozomi's insides clench, tightening around her fingers even more. She felt Nozomi get even wetter. Hotter. She lowered herself to shower her girlfriend with kisses. She was worshipping Nozomi's body. She was praising Nozomi. Her love. Her goddess.

Eri's fingers moved faster, matching to the frantic movements of Nozomi's hips.

When Nozomi went over the edge at Eri's final thrust, Eri marveled at the sight.

This was what an angel looked like.


End file.
